Il était temps que ça change!
by Heraa666
Summary: Lors d'une mission en Italie, un événement et une rencontre inattendu vont tout changer entre Ciel et Sébastian. Je précise qu'ici Ciel a plus de 15 ans. Et que tout est à Yana TOBOSO-sama  sauf l'histoire.


**Rêve sur kuroshitsuji!**

Tiré d'un rêve que j'ai trouvé mignon… mais un peu débile quand même. u.u

L'action se déroule à la fin de la saison deux, lorsque Ciel est devenu un démon. Mais Ciel et Sébastian ne sont pas partis à la fin de la saison et sont restés à Londres pour continuer à faire des enquêtes pour la reine.

**I**

Le chien de garde et son majordome avaient été envoyés en mission par la reine d'Angleterre dans une magnifique ville d'Italie (pourquoi ? je n'en sais rien). Alors que Ciel restait adossé à un mur et porté une oreille attentive aux conversations des passants, Sébastian buvait un lait à la terrasse d'un café en interrogeant des informateurs. Ciel se moquait de lui car le démon buvait vraiment le lait qui au départ était là afin que ce soit plus réaliste. Il ne pu se retenir de le comparer aux chats que celui-ci aimé tant. Ce qui le fit ricaner mais sans méchanceté. Son majordome, qui le regardait furtivement depuis qu'il l'avait entendu rire, se leva pour le rejoindre. Ciel reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il le vit approcher et l'intimant à le suivre, ils s'enfoncèrent dans une ruelle déserte avant que Ciel ne prenne la parole le premier :

-« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Ils se regardaient sans sourcilier comme s'il s'était agis d'un duel de regard. C'est finalement Sébastian qui baissa les yeux dans un long soupir, pendant qu'il sortait un objet étrange de sa veste. Il le tendit vers son maitre qui le prit avant d'en dévorer son contenue. Le majordome regardait glacialement son maitre, une lueur de colère dans les yeux avant d'ajouter sur un ton sévère :

-« Jeune maitre, vous devez arrêter de manger des âmes humaines. Vous savez comme moi que vous ne voulez pas faire ça vos regrets et votre haine de vous-même sont en train de vous détruire. Soyez raisonnable. Il faut que nous parlions de vos soucis avec votre nouvelle source de nourriture.

-Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Cracha Ciel sur un ton des plus dédaigneux.

-Justement ! Ca me regarde ! J'en ai plus que marre de votre attitude d'enfant et de votre caractère hypocrite ! Vous refusez de regarder la vérité en face et d'admettre que vous ne supportez pas votre nouvelle condition ! Et ce comportement d'autruche m'exaspère ! Hurla Sébastian qui commençait à sérieusement s'énerver (et quand Seb y s'énerve… u.u).

Ciel resta surpris quelques secondes avant de se sentir vexer, ce qui bien sûr l'agaça au plus au point :

-« Sébastian ! Pour qui te prends-tu de parler ainsi à ton maitre ? Ton insolence commence à m'énerver ! Arrête de faire comme si tu te soucier de ma santé mentale ! S'emporta Ciel.

Le majordome qui jusque là avait su refouler sa colère, explosa. Ses yeux devinrent ceux d'un démon et une aura meurtrière émana de son corps. Ce qui commença à inquiéter Ciel:

« Je vois. Puisqu'il est de mon devoir de me soucier de mon maitre et que vous ne l'appréciait pas. Laissez-moi vous faire part d'une façon plus radicale de vous remettre les idées en place ! »

BAFF !

Sébastian venait de mettre une claque mémorable à l'enfant qui s'était retrouvé par terre, propulsé par la puissance. Il écarquilla les yeux, le regard fixé sur le sol, l'information ne semblait pas encore avoir atteint son cerveau. Il posa une main sur sa joue qui chauffait de plus en plus et c'est une haine noire qui l'envahie soudainement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent pour laisser place à un rouge profond et ses canines grandirent d'un coup. Personne ne l'avait jamais frappé ! Et ce « chien » avait osé se le permettre ! Il se retourna vivement pour regarder son majordome dans le rouge des yeux (haha mdr), mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Il était seul dans l'étroite ruelle. Dans sa rage il hurla le nom de son majordome mais personne n'y répondit.

**II**

Il le chercha toute la journée, il arpenta les rues de l'Italie mais il savait d'avance qu'il ne le retrouverait pas. Il connaissait cette situation, il l'avait déjà vécu lorsque Sébastian avait disparut après le combat contre la reine, le laissant seul en France. Il bouillait de l'intérieur de colère et de honte. Le soleil se couchait et étant un jeune démon, il avait encore besoin de repos. Donc il s'arrêta devant un hôtel prestigieux pour y prendre une chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il s'écroula sur le lit dans un soupir énervé et saisit ses cheveux dans ses petites mains, les yeux fermés, il était en train de réfléchir à la tournure des événements et que faire pour arranger cette histoire idiote. Lorsqu'il se redressa soudainement, il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose, une idée horrible venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Et si Sébastian était définitivement partit, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait?...

Sébastian pendant ce temps était retourné en enfer, ici il ne pouvait pas entendre les appels de son maitre et n'était alors pas obligé d'y répondre à cause du contrat. Il entra dans une espèce de bar qui se situait au centre d'un immense désert noir (me demandez pas pourquoi '- -). Une magnifique femme brune d'environ 25 ans était derrière le bar et nettoyait des verres étranges, noirs et déformés. Lorsqu'elle vit entrer le démon, elle lui sourit, tout en lui versant un verre pendant qu'il s'essayait au bar. Elle entama la conversation la première :

« -Oh oh mais que voilà ! Michaëlis ! Ca fait au moins 50 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'étais pas en contrat ?

L'homme gardait la tête baissée et ne répondait pas, il fixait son verre avant de l'avaler d'un coup sec à l'entente du mot contrat. La femme saisit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Oh la ! Toi, t'as pas l'air en forme. Il s'est passé quelque chose. » Lui affirma t-elle comme si elle le connaissait aussi bien que si elle l'avait fait. Sébastian releva la tête, fixant les mains de la femme qui lui avait reprit le verre des mains pour le remplir à nouveau d'un liquide noir qui bougeait. Il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière de sa chaise-haute, laissant ses bras pendants sur les côtés, fixant le plafond, pendant qu'il soupira d'une façon qui se voulait désespérer mais qui était plus sensuelle qu'autre chose. Puis, il se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune pour enfin se décidé à s'expliquer :

« -Effectivement sorcière. Connais-tu un autre moyen que la mort pour détruire un contrat ? »

**III**

La sorcière resta perplexe : « Tu veux annuler un contrat ?... Ca ne te ressemble pas…Explique-toi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Sébastian partit dans un très long récit de toutes ses mésaventures avec le comte Phantomhive. Les différents sentiments qu'il avait ressentit comme la jalousie et la possessivité à cause de Claude ou encore le stresse engendré par les domestiques… Au commencement, il parlait de tout et de rien, il racontait l'histoire dans sa globalité comme il aurait conté une histoire connu mais au fur et à mesure il devenait plus sérieux, il expliquait les « choses » étranges qu'il avait ressentit à tel ou tel moment il racontait l'histoire non plus comme un spectateur mais comme un acteur qui aime son rôle. Ses yeux reflétaient tantôt l'amusement, le soulagement, l'incompréhension, la colère,…

La femme l'écoutait sérieusement, avec toute l'attention dont elle disposait, elle analysait ce que le démon lui expliquait en essayant d'interpréter ce qu'elle connaissait des sentiments humains. Tous ces sentiments, qui jusqu'à lors, étaient restés une énigme inutile à déchiffrer pour Sebastian. Plus son histoire devenait sérieuse, plus il laissait paraître ses nouveaux sentiments. Lorsqu'il eu finit d'expliquer qu'il s'était retrouvait à être son majordome pour l'éternité, elle eu un rire amusé qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Mais n'étant pas idiot, l'homme le remarqua et le prit assez mal :

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Lui demanda-t-il énervait.

-Je ne sais pas…. Ta profonde naïveté et cette remarquable touche d'innocence que tu n'es, l'un comme l'autre, pas censé posséder ». Sur ce, son regard moqueur laissa place à celui de la compassion.

Sébastian était totalement perdu, il ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir et comment elle avait pu arriver à une telle conclusion :

« -Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »Se décida-t-il à demander.

La sorcière laissa la compassion faire place à la pitié. Elle soupira, là c'était vraiment désespérant :

« -Bon écoute, avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, il n'y a qu'une chose qui me vienne à l'esprit. » Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, regardant autour d'elle afin d'être sûr que personne ne les écoute elle semblait vouloir lui confier un secret capital et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle lui souffla à voix basse dans l'oreille : « Tu ne serais pas, un peu, tombé amoureux de ton « jeune maitre » là ? »

Elle se redressa, accoudée au bar, à quelques centimètres de Sébastian. Elle le fixait en attente d'une quelconque réaction qui ne venait pas. Sébastian la fixer également un air totalement incrédule sur le visage. Lui, il s'attendait à un « mais nan, je blague ! » qui ne venait pas non plus. Lorsque la possibilité qu'elle ne plaisante pas effleura son cerveau, ce fut l'impact d'une bombe nucléaire où le visage de Ciel se serait dessiné dans la fumée noire, version GROS plan. Ses yeux blasés par l'attente s'écarquillèrent et il eu un tel mouvement de recul qu'il en perdit l'équilibre, sa chaise bascula et il se ramassa par terre (lamentablement) dans un terrible bruit sourd. La sorcière se pencha au dessus du bar pour voir s'il allait bien. Sur le dos, étalé de tout son long, les bras en croix, les cheveux attirés par la gravité, il fixait le plafond, l'expression de surprise figeant son visage. Lorsque soudain, une phrase vint heurter de plein fouet son esprit figé: **«****amoureux**** de ****ton jeune maitre**** »** !

« -QUUOOOIIII ? »

**IV**

Sébastian est très loin de celui qui croit tout ce qu'on lui dit. C'est pourquoi après s'être remit du choc émotionnel, il s'était rassis sur son siège, avait bu trois verres cul sec et avait demandait à la sorcière quelques… explications sur le pourquoi du comment.

C'est ainsi, qu'après des centaines d'explications désespérées, que le démon se faisait un malin plaisir de déformer pour qu'ils aillent dans le sens de sa pensée, la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerfs perdit vite fait patience :

« -Bon écoutes ! Si toutes mes interprétations de ce que tu as ressenti ne te SIEDS GUERE, MONSIEUR MICHAELIS! Et que tu penses tout mieux savoir que tout le monde, tu n'as qu'à retourner voir ce gamin et vérifier par toi-même !

« -Bon très bien. » Se résigna Sébastian dans un soupire pendant qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. « Mais… je fais ça comment exactement ? »

Un immense sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la sorcière :

«- Alors là, laisse parler mon expérience ! Étant donné ta nature démoniaque, j'ai un moyen infaillible pour savoir si tu l'aimes. Ne dit-on pas que le seul but d'un démon amoureux est de posséder charnellement l'élue de son cœur ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda l'homme sur ses gardes.

-Eh bien embrasse-le, et si t'en veux plus… c'est que tu l'aimes.

**V**

Sébastian se leva après bons nombres d'encouragements de la sorcière. Il était vraiment « dégouté ». Aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour exprimer son état d'esprit actuel, il avait la plus que net impression de s'être fait méchamment avoir. Rappelons qu'au préalable, il était là pour obtenir un moyen de se libérer de son jeune maître et il repartait avec la mission de confirmer ou non ses sentiments à l'égard de celui-ci. _Fichue sorcière_ fut sa seule pensée lorsqu'il quitta l'enfer pour retrouver Ciel.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de savoir où se situait son jeune maitre et le rejoignit en trois secondes chrono !

Il inspecta d'un coup d'œil rapide la chambre seulement éclairait par le feu de cheminée elle était très luxueuse comme on pouvait s'attendre des goûts du Comte. Il s'avança à patte de chat vers le lit de Ciel qui dormait naïvement. Lorsqu'il se situa au dessus du visage de l'enfant, il s'agenouilla au bord du lit, se pencha légèrement pour passer délicatement une main dans les cheveux de l'endormi. L'expression mécontente du démon laissa peu à peu place à un sourire attendri avant de chuchoter un « jeune maître » très affectueux. Son autre main était posée sur le torse de l'enfant au-dessus des couvertures qu'il remonta jusqu'au coup de l'enfant dans un geste mécanique. Il caressait les cheveux de Ciel pendant qu'il contemplait son beau visage endormi. Lorsque, admirant son jeune maitre, ses yeux vinrent se poser sur les lèvres du Comte. Sa douce expression laissa instantanément place à une moue renfrognée : là, il avait un gros doute quant à la suite des évènements.

**VI **

Mais pour sa conscience d'âme (haha), il se devait de savoir. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration silencieuse et avec toute la douceur dont il fut un jour capable de faire preuve il s'approcha lentement, très lentement… Sa respiration s'était coupée et son cœur s'était mit à s'emballer au souffle de Ciel sur son visage de plus en plus proche. Il effleura les lèvres entre-ouvertes du jeune homme. Juste un effleurement… et le temps lui semblait s'être arrêté, il n'entendait plus que des bourdonnements avant de ne plus rien entendre, un silence complet puis un souffle et un cœur battant très lentement secouèrent tous ses sens. Il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ferma presque instinctivement les yeux très doucement se laissant aller au plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, ses autres sens se développèrent, il sentait l'odeur des cheveux de Ciel, de sa peau. Il entendait les battements profonds de son cœur, le son de sa respiration : il entendait distinctement le sang de Ciel coulait dans ses veines, il pouvait entendre l'air dans ses poumons se remplir puis se vider. Mais surtout, le gout de ses lèvres et leurs textures, jamais il n'avait touché chose plus douce, jamais il n'avait goûté chose plus sucré (et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir assez vécu).

Il s'en détacha avec une difficulté incroyable, sa tête lui tournait et il ne parvenait plus à penser logiquement. Ses lèvres eurent à peine quittaient les lèvres de l'endormi que, tel une nécessité de survie, elles allèrent caressaient la fine peau de son cou. Lorsque Ciel eu un gémissement dans son sommeil du au contact de sa peau avec les lèvres de Sébastian, cela le ramena subitement à la réalité et il se figea instantanément. Les yeux écarquillés comme jamais, la respiration retenue et le cœur battant plus vite qu'il n'y aurait cru un jour possible, il restait immobile. Lorsqu'il fut certains que son jeune maitre ne s'était pas réveillé, il se permit un soupire de soulagement insonore. Mais brusquement, toutes ce qu'il vint de se passer, tous ses gestes percutèrent de plein fouet son esprit qui était, jusque là, incapable de réfléchir; son sang ne fit qu'un tour et dans un excès d'adrénaline fulgurant, il fit un tel bond en arrière, qu'il se retrouva, en une fraction de seconde, assis au centre de la chambre, une main par terre pour lui offrir un appui et l'autre placée sur sa bouche grande ouverte.

Dans la chambre, seul le crépitement du feu se laissait encore entendre. Sébastian réfléchissait à toute vitesse : « La sorcière a dit que si j'en voulais plus, c'était signe de quoi déjà ?... », Bizarrement, il mit un temps fou à essayait de mettre la main dessus c'était étrange, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'oublier quelque chose…

*Réflexion intense*

…

…

…

« OH, C'EST PAS VRAI ! » S'exclama t-il ce qui avait eu au moins le mérite de réveiller son jeune maitre.

Oups !... la bourde…

Donc, celui-ci ouvrit à peine les paupières avant de s'asseoir paresseusement et lentement (genre zombie) sur son lit il se frotta les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir l'étrange forme noire au centre de sa chambre. Lorsque l'image, après la longue traversée de ses pupilles à son cerveau se transforma en information capital, celle de « Sébastian est revenu ! » il se jeta hors du lit, courut comme un dératé les quatre mètres qui le séparait de sa future victime et dans un élan de fureur explosive il s'empara violemment du col de Sébastian.

Il se trouvait désormais au dessus de son majordome qui était toujours assis par terre (très choquait par la situation) une jambe de chaque côté de son torse, son visage à quelques centimètre du sien, les poings serrés à son col jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et… il craqua :

« TOI ! MAIS OÙ EST-CE QUE TU ÉTAIS PASSÉ ? TU FRAPPES TON MAITRE AVANT DE T'ENFUIR COMME UN LACHE ? EXPLIQUE-TOI SÉBASTIAN! Demanda gentiment Ciel (haha : ironie).

Lorsque Sébastian, qui était surement devenu sourd après s'être fait hurler dans les oreilles comme ça, ce qui le réveilla instantanément de son état second de « choqué attitude », réalisa le problème actuel, il lança sans crier gare :

« Jeune maitre, pourriez-vous envisager de m'aimer ? Car je crois que je vous aime… Se lança courageusement le majordome, quoi qu'il ne soit pas certain qu'il possédait encore toute sa tête après tout ça, le pauvre… Et… La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« HEIN ? Balança un Ciel qui ne comprenait plus rien à sa propre vie, une réponse sans la moindre grâce accompagnait du visage le plus incrédule qu'il n'est jamais eu, ce qui était assez drôle.

**VII**

Ciel resta incrédule durant quelques secondes (minutes?), mais lorsque l'information perturba soudainement son système nerveux, il lâcha brusquement le col de Sébastian et se recula précipitamment. Mais il s'empiergea dans ses propres pieds (le naze '- -), se retrouva assis par terre, appuyé sur ses mains et face à son démon. Le comte était bouche bée, son visage reflétait sa surprise, son incompréhension et sa crainte il ne comprenait plus rien, était-ce un rêve ? Il recula avec l'aide de ses pieds et de ses mains pour s'éloigner de son majordome qui le regardait plus qu'étrangement. Mais celui-ci se mit alors à quatre pattes pour avancer vers son jeune maitre avec toute la grâce et la sensualité des félins. Son regard était à la fois emplit d'un désir non-dissimulé et de supplications.

-Il souffla un « Jeune maitre ? » Très, très sensuel alors que Ciel continuait de reculer pendant que des sueurs froides s'emparer de son corps.

-Sébastian, ne t'approche pas… Paniqua le jeune démon, qui entendait son majordome l'appeler avec une manière plus que vicieuse.

-Jeune maitre… Supplia littéralement Sébastian qui continuait de se rapprochait petit à petit pour faire durer le plaisir de la situation.

-Sébastian, Arrête! Articula le comte qui appréhendait très mal la suite des événements contre Sébastian qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Rien. Si le puissant démon qu'était Sébastian décidait de lui sautait dessus, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il était désormais arrivait contre le lit : il ne pouvait plus reculer et Sébastian continuait de s'avancer jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du comte.

-Jeune maitre… Chuchota érotiquement le majordome dans le creux de l'oreille de son maitre. Pour Ciel ça aurait eu le même effet si le démon avait parcouru tout son corps avec la langue. Les sentiments de plaisir et d'excitation qu'il ressentit ne lui plurent pas du tout et avec toute la lucidité qu'il lui restait, il pesta son dernière espoir :

-« Sébastian recule-toi ! C'est un ord-» Trop tard ! Sébastian pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son jeune maitre avant qu'il ne puisse lui ordonner d'arrêter. Ciel avait les yeux écarquillés alors que le majordome avait lentement fermé les siens à ce contact fort appréciable. Juste un effleurement, une tendre pression entre deux bouches très douces, un baiser très chaste qui provoqua une explosion des non-dits : des sentiments trop longtemps refoulés.

Sébastian se détacha de son jeune maitre de deux ou trois centimètres afin de pouvoir le contemplait et surtout découvrir sa réaction. Ahuri, il était ahuri. Ce n'est peut-être pas la réponse qu'attendait le démon mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être attendrissant. Ciel essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais aucun son ne daignait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit, puis la referma, essayant de dire quelque chose mais rien.

Sébastian ricana, tout en se rapprochant de son maitre pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il referma les yeux et Ciel fit de même, il se détendit enfin et se laissa aller aux baisers devenus langoureux du démon. Sébastian enlaça Ciel et ils s'installèrent dans le lit pour finir la nuit à la lueur de la cheminée qui fut la seule témoin de leur première fois.

_**The End.**_

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Et un grand merci à Bocchan-chan, qui m'a demandé de publier cette histoire ! MERCI !


End file.
